degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/13D - Speculations
Hey again :) I got carried away and speculated for the rest of the season. Please check out my speculations for 13C: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi_13C_-_Speculations Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again! Main Cast Creditted for 13D Drew Torres Imogen Moreno Mike Dallas Clare Edwards Alli Bhandari Connor DeLaurier Jenna Middleton Becky Baker Luke Baker Maya Matlin Tristan Milligan Zig Novak Miles Hollingsworth Zoe Rivas Winston Chu Grace Hogart Frankie Hollingsworth Hunter Keisha April (I created this name, played by Niamh Wilson, source) Archie Simpson Winnie Oh '1331. With Arms Wide Open -' Clare builds her case against Asher, however she avoids digging into the incident itself by doing research on past successful sexual harassment cases. Zig's family is in desperate need for money when his mother has to close her shop; his drug dealing storyline comes to surface when those that he works for are ruthless. The freshmen -- headstrong Frankie, fashion forward from the hood Keisha, shy but compassionate Hunter and shelted April -- find themselves in trouble for a prank done by the seniors (notably Connor, Dallas and Luke). '1332. Independant Women -' Clare takes a page from her older sister's life in order to not let Asher get to her head, especially when she is confronted by his wife. Zig has no choice but to sell drugs at school, especially to his sworn enemy Miles. The freshmen grow a bond in detention, as well as coming up with a way to win the prank wars. '1333. ' 'How Bizarre -' Connor lets the popularity get to his head, especially when he continues to sell test answers and treats Jenna like an object. Becky and Imogen are forced to work together on a project in drama class, where they have to portray each other. Winston wants to do a report on Grace for Degrassi TV as she is the new bad girl at school (taking on the legacy of her older brother Jay Hogart). '1334. U Got It Bad -' Jenna takes measures into her own hands when Connor doesn't care about his university acceptance by getting Simpson involved in Connor's behaviour, which introduces his birth parents. Imogen reveals to Becky that she blames herself for Adam's death, forcing Becky to revive their friendship. With Grace and Zig not being exclusive, she takes on the opportunity of rocking Winston's world by going on an exciting date, for his report. '1335. Celebrity Skin -' Zoe pushes herself to overcome the gossip by undergoing numerous auditions, all of which she doesn't get. Maya re-establishes her friendship with Tristan, especially when Tristan and the basketball team win the championship. Miles, being kicked off the team, tries to keep his distance from Maya; he forms an unlikely friendship with Drew, who himself feels has been in a rut lately. '1336. Makes Me Wonder -' Zoe's past pyromania bubbles when she accidentally starts a fire in cooking class; Frankie and Keisha force her to seek help with her anger and coping issues. Maya finds herself becoming a role model to the younger girls at Degrassi, especially with her overcoming Cam's suicide. Miles becomes a silent partner in Drew's business idea when he tries to make his university application stand out. '1337. Never Can Say Goodbye -' Alli returns to Degrassi after the Leo situation (and finally getting the eloping revoked), only to reveal that MIT wants her again, and that she'll be graduating early; however she doesn't know how this will affect her relationships with Clare, Jenna and Dallas, especially when Sav visits home to bask in the celebration. Zig's mother finds out about the drug dealing, forcing Zig to quit; however he finds it isn't as easy as he thinks. Connor redeems from his cheating business, as well as giving Jenna the proper thanks. '1338. My Life Would Suck Without You -' Sav advises Alli as all her friends throw a going away/graduation party for her. Zig's final job involves selling to Keisha's diplomat father, who's family used to live in the ghetto with Zig. Connor and Jenna find themselves ready to have sex. '1339-1340. Thunderstruck -' Clare uses Alli leaving in a couple of days as a distraction from her facing Asher off in court; Clare's case is finally displayed in an intense trial against her harasser; she wins in the end. Drew's business plan, in partnership with his job at the phone kiosk, takes a different direction when his co-worker teaches him how to copy credit card information from customers. Tristan's fashion blog receives celebrity status with Zoe's help; the two later attend a celebrity party, where Tristan is the victim of rape in the end. Note: Drew's credit card fraud storyline is similar to that of the one in The LA Complex, directed by Stefan Brogren. Category:Blog posts